pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Elizabeth Angela Flynn Garcia
Angela Flynn Elizabeth Garcia she is the twing of Madison Flynn Garcia while not look like much, her older brother is Jake Flynn Garcia her parents Phineas Flynn and Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Personality She has a creative mind to it is that happens they will do so using the slogan of his father-Ferb I know what will gonna do today-but modified-I know what we will do today, she donn't use the slogan -Hey where's Perry-because her pet is called Katy clear is a platypus, the truth is that she does not care much for Katy that's the only thing that looks like his dad since he was not like to build, calculate etc. but not as sweet as his mother was a child and also hates the name that her mama gave her Elizabeth ,preferred name given by his father Angela Look She looks like her mom but her hair is orange like that of his aunt Candace Flynn her hair is a little weird because you have two opposite loops and everything else is straight this hair was a mix of mother and grandmother, wears a pink dress with belts a light shade of purple grapes and a grape purple ribbon style is very similar to her mother even though she believes that her mother is ridiculous dressed as a child, Winter style is a long pink suerter with grape purple belts and white trousers and clear your grape purple ribbon clear that when leaving the house puts on a purple grape Chamara and a purple hat with bow , your swimsuit is a piece of pink , her pajamas is a blouse with a plunging neckline in blue that reveals a white part and a blue chord. Angela Growing stop using the bow but not that style of tenage colors is a long blouse with neckline pink-trimmed purple grapes and a white skirt, winter style is a normal sweater with pink white pants with a purple grape contiron, your bathing suit two piece and is more elaborate and is blue with black with a white sarong, her pajamas will be equal. When either adult used a long blouse with neckline pink and white trousers and letting her hair down like everything else will follow. Relations Phineas Flynn She adores her father as any child could be said that he likes more than his mother Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Her mother could perhaps be extrict her because she is the one with the crazy ideas and maybe Angela's treated like a bitter person without considerate Isabella also took part in most projects Phineas Jake Flynn Garcia Angela and Jake always discuss any thing either to invent or take a decitions but there are times when not fighting but are rarely Madison Flynn Garcia Angela gets along very well with his sister he treated like his younger sister maybe that was born after she Katy Angela loves her pet Katy that resulted from the platypus of his father (Perry) and his mother (Phyllian) Paula Stoner Paula is Angela's best friend so you have the same tastes, she is always in the house of the Flynn-Garcia Sonia Stoner She is the mother of Paula so Angela has a strong relationship with her Ferb Fletcher Angela rarely talks with his uncle perhaps because it does not say much haci not hold a relationship Sabrina Sabrina always speaks with Angela on the days when she was his mother and girls Mariela Fletcher Angela and Mariela get along good has to do as they are half raw though they have different tastes, Angela prefers to imagine creating and Mariela prefer to build and calculate Candace Flynn Angela conciderates to his aunt Candace like a crazy person so you do not love family travel go Jeremy Johnson She has a very strong relationship with his uncle Jeremy perhaps because his sister Suzy, Angela reminds Candace Amanda Johnson Flynn Angela conciderate, Amanda feminist girl is always talking about the guy who likes Xavier Johnson Flynn It is with the cousin who gets along well in most family travel Fred Johnson Flynn Angela conciderate her cousin Fred like he does not think for yourself is always behind his brother Xavier Destiny Anette Destiny is the best friend of Xavier and is in love with he so ever should ask Angela to do to he fall in love of she beause she spends more time with he Daniel Mendler Is her best friend but he likes Angela but she does not notice is so clueless as his father Steven Thomas She attempts to make he love her sister because she likes but he not, so would like to see her sister marries with he Paulina *Pau* Mendler Flynn It is the future daughter of Angela and Daniel, she is desperate to see the things that made her daughter even they are similar Alice Mendler Flynn Let's say she is the daughter and that Agela exemplary preferred mode of desert as though Pau make it angry always going to want her Bradley Thomas Flynn It is his nephew and he loves him and tells him she simpre dreamed of the day to see his sister married to Steven Melissa Sofia Flynn Stoner Angela has fun with her niece Melissa because in his thought is identical to Paula but did not expect that his best friend and her brother marry Jacob Flynn Stoner She believes that it is identical to his brother but does not argue with her sister Melissa Elizabeth Angela Flynn Garcia created by Mary Torres and Shelby Garcia Deviantart ShelbyArt19 Fireside Girls Excursion Train - GP9 -1757 (leased from New Hampshire Northcoast).jpg|GP9 1757, Owned by the 470 Railroad Club. Category:Fanon Works Category:Kids Category:Flynn Children Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Summers Yet To Come Articles Category:Phineas's Kids Category:Characters from the future Category:Articles under construction Category:Females Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Girls